


Down The Gullet

by Anonymous



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Happy Vore Day <3, Other, Trans Male Character, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yaldabaoth has a mouth, and uses it to swallow Shulk.
Relationships: Shulk/Yaldabaoth (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 3
Collections: anonymous





	Down The Gullet

**Author's Note:**

> If you know who wrote this because of it being porn with trans Shulk, no you don't <3

Fighting Yaldabaoth in Agniratha, Shulk learned one important fact about the giant Mechon. Its face? Wasn’t just for show. It opened, a large mouth with rows of sharp teeth, a snake like tongue sticking out of it. Saliva dripped, something he never thought he would see on a Mechon. Why would a Mechon have that?

He realized just what as he was plucked from the ground and placed in the maw. Saliva for easier swallowing, he realized, unable to grip the razor sharp teeth. He slid down the neck of the Mechon, letting out a whimper as Fiora called out for him.

He was being eaten alive.

Shulk slipped down into the guts of the Mechon, finding himself tangled quickly in wires, unable to work his way out. In fact, the more he struggled, the most he got wrapped up. And the more he got wrapped up, the more the wires ended up brushing against him.

A low whine escaped him as he stopped moving, trying to calm himself… But it was hard, something about this… This tight, warm space. The way he was so utterly trapped… It was making his lower stomach tingle.

He could feel the Mechon moving, hear and feel a buzz as it reared up for attacks. A moan escaped him, accompanied by Egil’s yells and his own friend’s muffled cries for Shulk. He was aroused, he realized as a wire brushed against his crotch again.

He was aroused after being eaten by Egil’s Face. He felt shame grow with arousal as he allowed himself to be moved, rocked around by the fight happening outside. He was getting off to his own futile situation, while his friends tried so hard to help him.

Pathetic… he was pathetic, nearly giving up and allowing the sensations to rock through him. Allowing himself to so easily become prey, if it meant he would get off by the end of it… He let out another moan, a whimper as a cable rubbed against him. Let out a pitiful sorry his friends couldn’t hear as he rubbed back, trying to reach climax.

And then, before he knew it, he was spit back out, Fiora running to his side.

“Shulk! You’re soaked!”

“I know.” He replied, though he was sure they were talking about different things.

He stared up at Yaldabaoth, swallowing hard, trying to push the sensations down. Push them down, let them simmer until he pitifully tried to recall them to reach the climax he hadn’t quite made it to.

Get off on the pitiful fantasy of being eaten by his enemy.


End file.
